


A Cat's Tail

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cat Puns, Courtship, Domestic Fluff, Female Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: A fluffy Cat AU.





	A Cat's Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: One out of two Keitor posts for 2017. lol. To be honest, I had this cat AU idea running in my mind for months now. I posted this on my tumblr page yesterday.

  
It was bad to stare. Keith knows, but he can’t help it. More like he just want to stare at it than looking everything else. It was the most interesting thing to see. Most entertaining to watch. Most enticing thing to touch.  
  
The smooth downward curve from the top to lower parts with a nice dip near the edge when he stretches his lithe body.  
  
But that long, slender appendage with the softest fur ever was hypnotic. His paws crave to comb through its softness and firmness. It was the most beautiful tail he has ever seen.  
  
He gulps as quietly as he can when his chin was greeted with that soft tip of the tail.  
  
“You know it’s not nice to stare and not looking at the speaker.” He speaks with little tease in his voice.  
  
He swooshes his fluffy, grey-ash tail to the right as he watches Keith’s paw follows. To confirm, his tail moves to the left. He follows.  
  
“You are attracted to my tail, aren’t you?”  
  
Keith nods as he tries to paw the enticing tail. He just wants to touch that damn good-looking tail.  
  
His tail pauses midway as he turns around to face his companion who just gave him a frown look. He lifts one of his paw and licks it as he cleans his nose and face.  
  
“Lotor.” Keith lets out a small whiny voice.  
  
“Yes, my Keith~” He purrs.  
  
“Can I please touch your tail? Pretty please?”  
  
Lotor glances back, lifts his tail up and twirls it around. A thought came into mind as he gave a sly grin.  
  
“Only in one condition.”  
  
“What is it?” Keith’s auburn fluffy and pointy ears perks up and twitches.  
  
Lotor stands up and walks with seductive swaying of his behind like a top model. There was a smug on his face when he watches Keith back up slightly until he falls flat on his small behind.

  
  
_Purrfect_.

  
  
He ruffles his soft, white fur coat and sits right next to Keith with his white tail snaking around an auburn mixed brown tail.  
  
Lotor moves closer and turned his head until he was close to Keith’s fluffy ear. It was cute.  
  
He purrs softly. “You and I, tonight at my humble little home.”  
  
Keith gulps and paws at Lotor to push him away, but was stopped by the enticing tail. His resistant was crumbling little by little.  
  
“I—I—-“  
  
Again, he just wants to touch his tail. That’s all he asked for.  
  
“Well Keith?” He removes his tail away and grins when he heard a small whine. “You can touch my tail anytime after tonight.”  
  
His resistant broke.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
“Oh my god! Allura, please tell me what’s wrong with Keith?! He’s been puking up for a few weeks now. Not only that, he hasn’t been eating his usual food too.”  
  
“Calm down, Shiro. Let me see Keith.”  
  
Shiro lays Keith down on Allura’s white counter tops when Lotor decides to make his appearance and sat in close proximity to Keith. The moment Keith saw Lotor; he narrows his eyes and yells at him.  
  
To the humans, it sounds like he was hissing.  
  
“You jerk. You got me pregnant.”  
  
Lotor grins. “For a good reason.”  
  
Keith hisses, but yelps when he heard a loud screech. He looks up to see his human owner, Shiro, with wide and bulging eyes.  
  
“Keith is a female?!”  
  
“Oh god Shiro, you thought Keith was a male this whole time?!”  
  
Keith just hides his face with both paws in embarrassment while Lotor was howling in laughter. He wanted to show this silly human that his dear Keith was a female and the best way to tell him was by doing this.  
  
After all, he just wants to claim this cutie before other cats begin to notice Keith. Lotor was glad that this male human owner has kept Keith as an indoor cat and always have his pretty owner watching _her._  
  
He licks his paw as both human owners continue to bicker before he made his way over to his pretty feline. He plops his pretty butt down and scoots closer to _her_.  
  
“I told you that you can touch my tail anytime now.” as Lotor soothes his seething companion by tickling Keith’s chin and belly with his majestic tail.  
  
Keith purrs loud and happy. She was very content now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


End file.
